I Am The Blood Of A Dragon
by Deersdonteatbabies
Summary: Arden is a chaos and destruction dragon slayer. She meets the twin dragon slayers of sabertooth and joins their guild. She soon meets the famous salamander of Fairy Tail and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

You're name is Arden Blackwolf. You are a chaos and destruction dragon slayer. That means wherever there's storms, fire, earthquakes, war, and bloodshed you're there. You also create it. You don't get your power from eating fire, iron, or air. You got stronger from being around some kind of chaos. But you weren't evil, no just cold hearted.

You had long dark hair. So dark it was almost black. It had a natural wave to it. You wore tight dark pants and a dark shirt that showed off your stomach. You had dark red eyes. Much like the shadow dragon Rogue. You had two triangular purple stripes on both sides of your face. Aside from your dark and intimidating image you were pretty hot.

People feared you. Especially when they found out what you were. Believe it or not chaos and destruction dragons helped people when they were feeling down. Everything they do, they do it in a big way. Because of your name and power everyone assumed you were evil.

You stopped in town to get something to eat and find a place to stay for the night. A couple of local mages had other plans. They found out what kind of magic you had and they wanted to fight. You were sitting at a table outside when eight mages came up to you. "Are you the dragon slayer?" A tall lanky man asked. You ignored him. "Of course she is. Look at her clothes." "She's pretty cute. Too bad we have to kill her." You heard the others say. "Hey I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!" The man from before yelled. "I'm not interested in your fight." You growled "You don't really have a choice babe." You turned around and grabbed the man by his shirt. "I said I'm not interested. Now scram!" You threw him aside. "Get her!" "Shit" they started attacking. You started to run out of town. You didn't want to destroy the town or any innocent people to get hurt. You were heartless but not that heartless. You knew your magic would cause too much damage. You tried to fight using only your fists and feet . You were able to take out a couple of them but there was too many and they had an advantage. Once you made it into the forest you couldn't run anymore. You were badly injured. You fell to your knees. "Well, well, well, it looks like we got her." One of the men mocked as he approached you. "Go to hell." You spat. "What did you say?"

"Out numbering a girl? Heh, you scum." That was the last thing you said before you were knocked out.

As you lay there unconscious two dragon slayers were making there way through the woods. They were on there way back from a mission. "There's someone on the ground over there." The dark haired one said. His partner shrugged. "Just leave them." He kept walking. "We should go make sure she's okay." The little cat spoke. The two dragon slayers sighed and walked over to the girl. The blonde kneeled down beside you and flipped you over so you were facing him. "Hey she's pretty hot."

"Sting I don't think this is the time to be saying things like that." Lector cried "You think we should take her back to the guild?" Sting asked without taking his eyes off you. "When have we ever helped anyone? Aside from missions." Rogue stated. "Awh come on Rogue. I think she might be a dragon slayer." Sting said excitedly. "Fine but master isn't going to like this."

The two dragon slayers made their way back to the guild. Rogue opened the door and walked in with Sting following behind him, you in his arms.

"What is that thing you're carrying? Get it out of my guild!" Master Jiemma yelled. "She's hurt. We're taking her to the infirmary." Rogue said with little emotion. "How dare you bring such a weak wizard here! You two should know better!"

Sting spoke "I think she might be a dragon slayer." Jiemma calmed down a bit. "A dragon slayer? Are you sure?" "Uh, well...she smells like one." Sting said nervously. "Very well then."

*your prov*

"What happened.." I woke up in a strange room. All of my injuries were bandaged. I sat up trying to remember what happened. That's when it hit me. I got out of bed and slammed the door. "Where the hell am I!?" The entire guild looked at me. "It's about time you woke up." A blond haired male said as he made his way over to me. I glared at him. Once he got close I slammed him against the wall and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Who the fuck are you?" I growled "Settle down dollface. There's no need to get hostile." He said in a casual tone. "You...you're the one who brought me here aren't you?" He smirked "How'd you guess?" I let go of his shirt. "Your scent." His eyes brightened. "So you are a dragon slayer." I nodded. "I'm Sting and this is Rogue, Frosch and Lector." He said gesturing to his comrades. "And you, you're now a member of Sabertooth."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been months since you met the twin dragon slayers and joined the Sabertooth guild. Honestly you couldn't stand the guild. You hated everything they stood for. It disgusted you. The only reason you stayed was because of Sting and Rogue. You couldn't leave them behind.

When you first became a part of the guild you decided to stay close to the two boys. They didn't get on your nerves like the others and it was nice to be around other dragon slayers. Sting was thrilled to have you around. Rogue on the other hand didn't like you hanging around them. In time the three of you formed a close friendship. You even had a little crush on Sting. The two of you flirted frequently but it was nothing serious. At least not yet. You planned on changing that in the near future.

Today was the day you were going to compete in the Grand Magic Games. Your main goal was to take down Fairy Tail. Well, that was Sting and Rogues goal anyway. You really didn't know much about them except for what the boys told you.

It was finally your turn to fight. You started to make your way towards the arena. "Try not to get your ass kicked too much. Okay Arden." Sting called after you. You glanced over your shoulder. "The only one that's going to be getting their ass kicked today is you if you keep it up."

Your opponent was Lucy heartfilia, a celestial Mage. 'This is going to be a piece of cake.' You thought. The fight began. You waited for Lucy to make the first move. "Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" The spirit immediately started flirting with her. You took that chance to attack. "You're going down blondie."

"Chaos dragon roar!" You were able to hit Taurus. He tried to attack but you dodged it. You used your dragon talon but missed. He hit you with his axe. After that you kept dodging attacks and soon hit him with your wing attack. You created an earthquake and he fell into the giant crack. You were soon able to take down all of Lucy's spirits. She sat on the ground weak and extremely low on magic. You stood in front of her with your arms crossed giving her a cold stare. "Aren't you going to finish me?" She asked while looking up at you. "I'm not going to attack you while you're defenseless. I think it's clear who the winner is. Either give up or try and fight me. You can't depend on your spirits."

"Fairy Tail wizards never give up!" Lucy stood up and tried hitting you with her whip. You laughed and cut it in half. You kept on attacking her and she fell to the ground. You put your hand out for her. She grabbed it and you pulled her up. "Are you alright?" "Yeah I think-" she started to fall again and you helped her walk over to the rest of her guild members. "Hey Lucy are you okay?" A pink haired boy asked as he took her from you. "I'm fine." She smiled at him. She thanked you ask you walked away.

"Arden you know you aren't suppose to help the enemy." Jiemma scolded. "She couldn't walk." You said flatly. "I better not catch you doing it again." "I won the fight. What's it matter?"

"If you keep it up there will be consequences!" He kept talking but you tuned him out. Finally you had enough. "I never wanted to be a part of your shitty guild anyway!" Sting ran over and gently pushed you behind him. Rogue wrapped his arms around you in case you tried to attack. "Calm down. You don't want to do this." Rogue whispered to you. Sting stood between you and Jiemma trying to calm him down and at the same time protecting you. You pushed Rogue away from you and walked off. Jiemma left as well. "Wow Sting. I've never seen you stand up for anyone before. Especially when it comes to the master." Minerva said while putting her hands on her hips. Sting glared at her. "Arden is my friend. I'll protect her with my life." Minerva chuckled. "I think you like her." Sting started blushing. He stood there completely frozen. He didn't know how to respond.

Meanwhile, Natsu stood not far away watching everything that was happening. He didn't understand how a master could treat his guild like that. It made him angry. Natsu knew you weren't like the rest of your guild. He followed you to make sure you were okay.


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped walking when I got to the river. I'm not really sure how long I've been walking but the sun was starting to set. I sat down by the waters edge. There was a perfect view of the sunset. It was very tranquil. It made me forget the reason I was even here.

"You can come out now. I know you've been following me. I can smell you." I have to admit he had a very nice scent. There was a slight rustling in the bushes then out stepped a pink haired dragon slayer. "Sorry. I just wanted to see if you were okay." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "That's sweet but I can take care of myself." He sat down next to me. "So you wanna tell me what that was all about back there." It was more of a demand than a question. "It's not an uncommon thing in Sabertooth. You break the rules and you get punished." I said while looking off into the distance. "If it wasn't for Sting and Rogue who knows what might have happened." I smiled at the thought of how much my friends care about my safety. "What's the deal with those guys anyway? They've been trash talking me and Gajeel since the games started. They're bad news." Natsu snarled and held up his fist.

"Having just met them I can understand why you feel that way. I assure you they aren't bad guys. Sting can be arrogant, yes and it does get the best of him. He just wants what's best for himself and the guild. Rogue...he's a mystery. Hard to read. He acts as though he has no emotional but it's all a facade. In time I hope you can learn to like them like I have." Natsu seemed to relax some and lowered his fist.

"Okay. Just be careful." I smiled at him. I don't understand why he cares so much.

"I owe my life to Sting and Rogue. If not for them I would surely be dead. I am in their dept. they showed me that there are people stronger than I. They opened my eyes to new things and melted my cold heart."

It was quiet for awhile after that. Natsu leaned in close and started...sniffing me? I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing?" He looked up and smiled. "You smell good." A small blush dusted my cheeks and I hoped he didn't notice. "T-Thanks." Natsu and I sat and talked for a long time. I was surprised that Sting or Rogue haven't come looking for me yet.

Right on queue I smelled an all too familiar scent. "What are you doing with Arden fairy freak" a deep voice said from behind us. Sting.

I sighed. "We're just talking." Sting crossed his arms and glared at Natsu. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try putting the moves on my girl."

I raised an eyebrow. "Your girl?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sting said casually. Natsu stood up quickly. "You wanna fight or somethin'!?" Sting grinned "I didn't come here looking for a fight but if you insist." I stood in between the two of them. "No one will be fighting today."

"But Arden" Natsu started. "No" I said sternly. "Fine. I'll see you later Arden." Natsu said before running off. I turned to face Sting. "I know you only said that to piss him off."

"Said what?" I glared at him. "You know what. You didn't mean it. You never do." He sighed "Whatever. Let's go back." I hesitated at first because I didn't know what was awaiting me but soon started walking. Sting must have sensed my anxiety. "Don't worry. I already took care of everything." I looked up at him and frowned. "Is that why you're covered in bruises?" Sting looked at the ground. "Yeah.." I grabbed his hand. "I don't want you taking my punishments for me. Let me face them myself." He glanced at me but then looked straight ahead. "I don't want you getting hurt." I could see him blushing.

What's gotten into him lately?


End file.
